


Maybe Tomorrow

by petitefairy



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Friendzone, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, happiness concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitefairy/pseuds/petitefairy
Summary: There is always tomorrow in Wooseok's dictionary.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Maybe Tomorrow

Almost two hours and _Merry Go Round_ , the theme song of _Howl’s Moving Castle_ , keeps blazing from his phone. The device has been ringing since then, implying that there is a call to be answered, yet Wooseok stills on his seat. He pulls his knees closer to his chest, hands securely lock them before he puts his chin on the top of his knees. His gaze is still fixated on the blinking device, silently praying for the caller to stop calling him.

The ringing causes a minor headache but Wooseok still stubbornly lets the ringtone dies then plays again as he leaves the call unanswered. He really wishes for the caller to stop calling him when he doesn’t answer, especially at a time like this. He’s starting to get tired. It needs to be the caller who stops the call or else Wooseok has to eventually pick it up. He made a promise with himself that he won’t ignore a call with that ringtone.

A ringtone he assigned just for a particular someone.

However, Wooseok is too afraid now. He doesn’t know what that someone will say once he finally picks up the call. He doesn’t know what awaits him on the other side. _I am not ready,_ his mind quietly whispers as he lets out a shaky breath.

Tightening his hold, Wooseok puts his attention back to the phone. The call, he just noticed, finally dies. _Merry Go Round_ is no longer filling every corner of his room. Sighing in relief, he reaches out to grab the device. As soon as he sees the screen, his breath gets caught.

Twenty missed calls. Sixty one unread messages.

All under one name, Lee Jinhyuk.

Wooseok shuts his eyes hard, inhaling shakily as he feels something hitting his chest hard. The pain stays and intensifies when he starts to open the messages one by one. Heavy lump starts to block the air’s way to his lung. It is difficult to just breathe normally when everything around him spins.

_ seok, i just broke up _

_ haha why is it so hard? _

_ no, i'm not crying _

_ where are you? _

_ seok? _

_ can i go to you? _

_ let's watch ghibli and eat some ice cream _

_ do you want some spicy chicken feet? _

_ seok, please _

_ it hurts _

_ seok, are you leaving me too? _

Reading the text one by one torture as he feels regret slowly engulfs him but he still carefully reads them anyway. Every sentence haunts him. Every sentence suffocates him. Every sentence hurts him. The missed call signs are mocking him too.

Jinhyuk is in pain and Wooseok, too, is in pain.

It's always like this. Why people hurt others easily like this? Why is it so easy for others to crush someone's happiness? Wooseok will never get it. Yet, he despises it. He doesn't know if it's some kind of universe's conspiracy or whatever, but why can't Jinhyuk be happy with someone he chooses to love?

Why do people always leave him alone after giving him a taste of home?

Why do people always play with his heart and then step out of his life after breaking it into pieces?

How can people ruin his happiness just like that after everything Wooseok has done to make him happy?

Do they know that it's difficult for Wooseok to see a sad Jinhyuk but still he has to look strong so he can help Jinhyuk to go through everything?

How can people break a heart that Wooseok has promised to protect?

It's not the first time. It's not the first time that Wooseok has to mend Jinhyuk's wound after a breakup. It's not the first time but it still hurts to see the pain on Jinhyuk's eyes every time it happens.

Honestly, Wooseok is exhausted. He's really worn out and the urge to just give up has started to kick in since long. But, he can't. He won't. He doesn't want to.

_ There's no way I give up on Jinhyuk, _ a tiny voice echoes loudly on his mind. _I love him too much to do so._

He sighs in desperation before pressing the call sign under Jinhyuk's name on his phone. He doesn't have to wait long before Jinhyuk picks the call.

_ “Seok?” _ the other greets him with a hoarse voice and Wooseok feels a pang on his heart. _“Where have you been?”_

_ Ignoring you out of exhaustion _ , he wants to answer but instead, he chuckles. “Miss me much?”

_ “Can I go to you?” _

Wooseok wants to scream no.

“Sure.”

_ “It hurts, Seok.” _

“I know. Cry it out.”

A sob. _“Why is it always happening to me? Why everyone leaves?”_ , Wooseok's heart breaks at how broken Jinhyuk sounds.

“Jinhyuk, I am here. I won't leave. I am here for you, Jinhyuk.”

_ “Can I even be happy, Seok?” _

Jinhyuk's desperation is showing. His insecurity is overflowing. Wooseok hates this. Wooseok despises every time Jinhyuk starts asking nonsense questions like this.

“Jinhyuk, you can be happy. You just haven't met the right one who deserves you.”

_ “I love her.” _

There's a pause because Wooseok feels his own heart breaking at the confession. “I know,” he whispers with all of his strength.

_ “I thought she's the one.” _

Wooseok's heart crumbles.

_ “Turns out, she's not.” _

Jinhyuk's lets out a sad laugh when he finishes his sentence. Wooseok is already at the verge of breaking by then so he shuts his mouth. Teeth sinking on his lower lip to prevent him from saying something stupid.

_ “Seok?” _

He hums.

_ “Promise me that you won't bring it up at least until this day ends?” _

“I promise,” he barely whispers.

_ “Thanks for always being there for me.” _

“That's what best friend for.”

Jinhyuk laughs before asking a question that Wooseok loathes the most.

_ “Why can't I fall for you instead?” _

As every word comes out from Jinhyuk's mouth, Wooseok's heart falls. That's the only thing Wooseok can think about every time it happens.

_ “Seok?” _ again, Wooseok can only hum for he's afraid that his voice will betray him. _“Be happy. Don't be like me.”_

He wants to laugh and curse the irony at the same time. If only Jinhyuk knew that his happiness would be Wooseok's, Jinhyuk would also cry at the irony.

Yet, the words die on his throat. Wooseok still finds it difficult to tell Jinhyuk how he feels. How Jinhyuk's happiness is his first priority. How he longs for Jinhyuk more than a best friend should do.

How he loves Jinhyuk to the extent of sacrificing his own happiness.

_ “Seok?” _

“Yeah,” Wooseok finally manages to gather his voice. “You too, Jinhyuk. Be happy,” utters him earnestly.

_ “My happiness means ice cream and Ghibli with you. How does that sound?” _

“Sure. Whatever floats your boat. Don't forget my chicken feet.”

_ “Roger that. I'm going now.” _

“Take care.”

As Jinhyuk ends the call, Wooseok breaks down. It is exhausting. It is really exhausting to suppress his own feeling while trying to look strong when honestly, all he wants to do is curl himself into a ball inside a warm blanket and wishes for the pain to go away.

But, he can't.

No matter how tired he is, Jinhyuk needs him. He needs to be strong for both of them. He needs to mend Jinhyuk's heart. He needs to make Jinhyuk happy. He can't be selfish and let Jinhyuk drown in pain alone now.

Jinhyuk's happiness matters the most at this moment. Jinhyuk is always the most important for Wooseok even though Wooseok knows, Jinhyuk probably doesn't think the same.

Their love is different. Wooseok can only pray for a change of Jinhyuk's heart. He only wants to see Jinhyuk happy. Wooseok has promised to always try his hardest to make the other happy and if they ended up together, he would work even harder to keep his promise.

But, if Jinhyuk's current happiness isn't Wooseok, he can only wish for tomorrow. They still have tomorrow, don't they?

_ Maybe tomorrow, I won't need to feel the pain of one-sided love. Tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow. _

**Author's Note:**

> been crossposted via write .as through Twitter ( @kkbumjjong ). feel free to befriend me because i love friends hehehehe. hope you enjoyed your ride with me!
> 
> love,  
> your petitefairy.


End file.
